las cosas del àtico
by kane-noona
Summary: rom, pwp. Sasuke hacia limpieza en el ático hasta que llega su esposo luego del trabajo y... —aun guardas esta ropa'tebayo?—. Adv: ooc? Musho sepso. NaruSasu.


**Titulo: LAS COSAS DEL ÁTICO**

**Resumen**: rom, pwp. Sasuke hacia limpieza en el ático hasta que llega su esposo luego del trabajo y... —aun guardas esta ropa'_tebayo_?—. Adv: ooc? Musho sepso. NaruSasu.

**Pareja**: NaruSasu (_vamos Sas-UKE!)_

**Genero**: romance, pwp, crack? Universo ninja futuro.

**Rating**: m (a)

**Autor**: kane noona!

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ y todo el universo _Ninja_ conocido como **Naruto** y **Naruto** **Shippuden** pertenecen a _Kishimoto_… nee, _oyaji_, hace final yaoi!

**Advertencia**: crack (_es en serio, no se de donde salió esto_), nada de trama.

**Numero de palabras**: 2597 creo

—

_**Notitas: paseándome por la comunidad sasunarusasu de Facebook (link al final) vi una imagen que me dejó con la boca abierta y algo dentro de mi cabecita hizo clink-clink y se me ocurrió esto.**_

_**A ver si es de tu agrado Eriol-chan.**_

**.**

***0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0***

**.**

**.*0*Las cosas del ático*0*.**

.

Sasuke hacia la limpieza de su ático, arriba habían muchas cosas que solo acumulaban polvo y ya era hora de deshacerse de ellas, por eso, aprovechando que su atolondrado esposo trabajaba, El, limpiaba aquella estancia.

Había sudo una tarde muy cansadora, pensó ya solo le faltaba aquel cajón grande y que estaba mas al fondo; el tenia una excelente memoria, pero no recordaba que había ahí exactamente. Deslizó los dedos sintiendo la superficie de la madera y abrió los seguros de metal. Abrió un poco mas los ojos al ver lo que dentro se guardaba.

Recordaba el tortuoso día en que su preciada katana se había quebrado, las guerras nunca se olvidan; pensó. De eso, ya habían pasado cerca de 9 años, mucho tiempo. Se dijo.

—esa es _kusanagi_'_tebayo_?

Aunque el azabache parecía perdido en sus pensamientos había sentido la presencia de su esposo, asintió levemente ante la pregunta.

—no entiendo porque nunca la mandaste a arreglar, Sasuke— le dijo bajito mientras se acercaba a El y le abrazaba por detrás, apoyando su mentón en el hombro cubierto por la camiseta negra.

—ya no la necesito, pero es un recuerdo importante— dijo mientras observaba el filo quebrado. Naruto le dio un suave beso en el cuello descubierto, de inmediato escuchó el suspiro salir de los finos labios.

—te falta mucho'_tebayo_?— dijo ronco besando aun mas el cuello, su izquierda halaba la camiseta para llegar al hombro y la diestra acariciaba por sobre la tela el ombligo del Uchiha. —ya es hora de la cena— susurraba. Y era verdad, ya anochecía por eso el había llegado a casa, no mas _Hokage_ por hoy.

Solo escuchó gruñidos satisfactorios por parte del azabache, la espada había quedado abandonada junto a unas telas viejas y las manos blancas agarraron con fuerza los rubiales para que Naruto eleve la cabeza y le bese la boca, Uzumaki lo hizo no sin dar antes una buena mordida al hombro, dejando una marca.

Se besaron con brusquedad, como a ambos le gustaba, eran hombres después de todo, y aunque también se acompañaban de caricias que eran realmente delicadas; preferían, desde que habían iniciado aquella relación, la brusquedad y aquellos movimientos toscos, esos eran los que mas encendían a ambos.

Naruto se separó lo suficiente como para que Sasuke pudiese dar la vuelta; y una vez estuvo de frente al rubio torció una sonrisa, aquello dio pie a lo que el azabache quería que Naruto hiciese, y este, no se hizo de rogar; bajó con lentitud, besando con profundidad la boca, mordisqueando y chupando la barbilla y cuello, haciendo gemir a Sasuke cuando succionó su manzana de adán, levantando la camiseta sin sacársela del torso, lamió los pezones hasta dejarlos duros y rojizos, bajó dejando un rastro de saliva por el pecho hasta el ombligo; ambas manos morenas sostenían con fuerza la cadera mientras el Uchiha trataba de sostenerse del mueble abierto. El azabache respiraba con fuerza. Sentía esa lengua entrar y salir de su ombligo, simulando penetraciones, acumuló saliva en su boca. Ya deseaba que el miembro de su pareja entrara en El... pero antes —Naruto— siseó apremiante.

El rubio sonrió y bajó de golpe el pantalón de tela y los interiores, el miembro ya erguido se sacudió con brusquedad y un sonoro gemido salió de los labios ya rojos de Sasuke.

Aquel miembro fue cogido con ambas manos; aun no estaba lo suficien_teme_nte grande, pensó Naruto y se lo metió completo en la boca; echando hacia atrás el prepucio y succionando con fuerza, el pre-semen salió de inmediato y Naruto lo saboreó mezclándolo con su propia saliva y untando sus dedos con ella, intentó pasar su mano por entre las piernas pero Sasuke no cedía, Naruto no se rindió y por el costado - rodeando el muslo izquierdo - tanteó el trasero; separando con los dedos las nalgas para introducirse en aquel agujerito que tanto placer le daba... primero el dedo del corazón haciendo que el ojinegro moviese su cadera hacia atrás pero al sentir la succión de esa boca lo hacía hacia delante, le enloquecía - como todo lo que el rubio hacia -, pronto se le unieron de sopetón, dos dedos mas, ensanchando la entrada. Sasuke llegó al orgasmo al sentir los juguetones dedos ásperos del Uzumaki acariciar su próstata.

La boca de Naruto se llenó del líquido lechoso y fue tragado sonoramente. Aquello desestabilizó al azabache, cayendo hacia atrás, Naruto le cogió antes de que se golpeara contra el cajón aun abierto, eso hubiese dejado un feo moretón en aquella perfecta piel blanca, pensó el ojiazul. Aún agachado frente a Sasuke y con los brazos alrededor de la cintura miró hacia arriba viendo a su cónyuge. No importaba el tiempo que pasase, le maravillaba ver a Sasuke excitado y satisfecho.

—nee, _teme_...— dijo pero no terminó la frase, y es que al bajar la vista algo tras el azabache llamó su atención, El conocía ese cinto color azul y que simulaba un trozo de cuerda robusto, estiró las manos y lo cogió; se puso de pie, Sasuke quedó en segundo plano —Sasuke— repitió, cogiendo las telas bajo la funda de la espada.

La camisa blanca con cierre, el cinto azulado, el faldón mora y los pantalones negros —aun guardas esta ropa'_tebayo_? creí que te habías desecho de todo— y es que todas las prendas, a pesar de estar limpias estaban viejas y un poco rotas.

—Pensaba hacerlo ahora— dijo algo fastidiado, ¡maldición! tenía los pantalones abajo con el trasero al aire y la camiseta subida por sobre el pecho y el muy idiota se ponía a ver la ropa...

—y si, te las pones una vez mas antes de...

Escuchó del rubio y vio esa mirada que derritió al Uchiha, Naruto era un pervertido - aunque El también - algo que gustaba mucho del rubio; era increíble la imaginación que tenia.

**.**

***0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0***

**.**

—no puedo moverme bien— decía algo molesto, daba pasos cortos —no recordaba que fuesen tan ajustados— hablaba por los pantalones, aunque a decir verdad, el atuendo completo, se le ajustaba a ese esbelto cuerpo.

Por supuesto, ya no era ese chiquillo aun en formación de 16 años, no, ahora tenía 25 y sus finos pero fuertes músculos ajustaban la ropa, sobre todo los pantalones.

La saliva se escurría de la boca abierta del blondo, su miembro se agitaba dentro de sus pantalones, quería profanar ese cuerpo una vez mas - y como llevaba haciéndolo desde que iniciaron su relación, hacía mas de 6 años -.

—y ahora que? _Dobe_— dijo parándose derecho y elevando el mentón, claramente desafiándolo. Naruto, que estaba junto a la mesa del comedor sonrió mostrando los dientes y de un rápido movimiento le atrajo para si y besarlo.

Cuando Sasuke posó sus manos en el cuello canela, el rubio acarició la espalda hasta llegar al trasero y masajearlo a conciencia —hubiese sido bueno que aun tuvieses tu viejo chándal naranjo— susurró el Uchiha una vez el beso hubo terminado

Naruto elevó una ceja —claro, si no lo hubieses quemado con el _amaterasu_—

—te dije que no fue a propósito...

—lo se— dijo y volvió a besar, las manos de Sasuke bajaron hasta la cintura del rubio y se sobó contra la cadera, sintiendo el miembro endurecido bajo la tela, poco después las manos abandonaron los muslos y se posaron sobre las pálidas manos; algo áspero se movió entre sus cuerpos y rodeó las muñecas de Sasuke, el rubio se separó del cuerpo de su koi y con fuerza juntó las manos contrarias ayudado de una cuerda roja y gruesa, sonrió mas al ver aquel brillo y las pupilas dilatadas del ojinegro; era hora de divertirse.

**.**

***0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0***

**.**

Estaba sentado en el suelo, con los brazos arriba de su cabeza y sus muñecas bien atadas al techo. La cuerda roja era resistente, pensó; intentando jalar de ella o soltarse con las manos, si Naruto intentaba acercarse, El le pateaba - nada que el rubio no pudiese manejar - Naruto negaba y volvía a intentarlo, pero desde unos minutos atrás había desaparecido y dejado ahí, aun así, El no le llamaría.

Unos pasos se escucharon y el Uzumaki entró con rapidez, en las manos traía a _Kusanagi_ dentro de su funda y mas cuerda roja, ¡¿de donde rayos había salido esa cuerda en primer lugar?!

—¡con esto te quedarás quieto, Sasuke-_chan_!— rió mientras se protegía con la espada - enfundada - de las patadas, las puso bajo las piernas flectadas - bajo rodillas - y frente a su pecho, haciendo que cada vez que se acercaba mas al azabache este se doblase juntando las rodillas y el pecho, tomó la cuerda y la pasó por su cuello, Sasuke no decía nada y le miraba con esos ojos negros y afilados - y las pupilas dilatadas le decían lo excitado que estaba - e hizo un nudo sin llegar a apretar el cuello realmente, - esto era un juego, no quería dañarlo en realidad - sujetó la funda de la espada y se separó un poco de ella, ató los extremos al centro del arma y quedó sola haciendo tensión entre el cuello y la espada, pero las piernas casi se resbalan del arma así que el rubio cogió uno de los extremos de la cuerda y con paciencia ató la pierna izquierda - rodilla - a un extremo de la espada, pero al hacerlo la tela terminó por ceder y se rajó, eso... avergonzó un poco a Sasuke. Naruto sonrió zorruno y con sus manos rajó la tela negra, al fin que el pantalón ya no servía, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, despojándolo completo de la manga del pantalón y luego le ató con el otro extremo de la cuerda. Una vez listo se alejó del cuerpo maniatado y observó su trabajo.

Sasuke le desafiaba, y aunque no tenia la boca tapada no decía nada, pero era un verdadero espectáculo a la vista, sobre todo porque estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

Naruto no aguantaba el calor - aunque solo llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas y sus pantalones de tela - se quitó la camiseta quedando solo con el pantalón y llevó sus manos por sobre la tela acariciando su miembro mientras miraba fijamente a Sasuke, este parecía absorto viendo como el Uzumaki se masturbaba y abrió la boca al ver esa polla rosada cuando el rubio se bajó los pantalones, El necesitaba tanto ese miembro, se sacudió un poco—Naruto— dijo ronco y el rubio asintió acercándose a El, Uzumaki había quedado frente a Sasuke con su miembro frente al rostro del atado.

Tomó su falo y rozó los labios un par de veces —ábrela, como si no te gustara— dijo burlón y Sasuke le miró, abrió lo suficiente la boca para sacar su lengua y lamió la punta, Naruto gimió contento pero dio un ligero brinco cuando los labios tomaron por sorpresa el glande y lo chupó un poco.

La mano derecha tomó la cabellera negra e intentó que Sasuke se la metiera toda, pero Sasuke no le iba a dar el gustito tan fácil.

—anda, soy tu _Hokage_, si quieres tu libertad, gánatela— dijo ronco y molestando al que estaba a sus pies.

—ahora eres corrupto?!— y torció una sonrisa burlona.

Pero Naruto se encogió de hombros, y le metió a la fuerza su pene. Sasuke, lejos de negarse o morderle, saboreó y chupó con gula.

Luego de unos momentos de un intenso vaivén en la boca del Uchiha, Naruto salió de aquella humedad cavidad, estaba por acabar pero quería hacerlo dentro del vientre de su esposo.

Se sentó en el suelo y alzó las nalgas para acomodarse mejor, pasando las piernas por debajo del cuerpo, dejándolo sentado sobre El - a pesar de que estaba atado al cielo raso no colgaba - y con su miembro rozando la entrada que ya no estaba tan dilatada pero Sasuke se movía insistente sobre El, quería que lo penetrara ahora —que esperas, _Hokage_-sama!— dijo grave y Naruto se enterró - o dejó que Sasuke solito engullera su miembro - lo apretaba de forma exquisita, Naruto controlaba los movimientos del azabache, lo subía y bajaba sobre su miembro, viendo como este se lo tragaba completo y Sasuke gemía sin control, estaba atado y restringido y eso le excitaba de sobremanera. No podía aguantar mas, y menos cuando Naruto eyaculó en su interior llenándolo por completo, El también se corrió, ensuciando la camisa con el cierre abierto, la cuerda y _Kusanagi_ y lo que quedaba del pantalón roto en su pierna izquierda... Aun así, Naruto no salió de su interior, en cambio, cogió un _kunai_ - que quien sabe de donde sacó - cortó la cuerda que rodeaba su cuello, las piernas cayeron a los costados de su cintura y el resto del cuerpo, incluyendo la cabeza, se fue hacia atrás por la tensión, Sasuke rió un poco, era un jodido masoquista si le gustaba el dolor. Su miembro seguía erguido y al parecer Naruto también.

El rubio acarició las rodillas sacando el resto de las cuerdas y viendo las marcas que estas le dejaron en la piel, chasqueó la lengua no le gustaba que el cuerpo de su esposo tuviese marcas que no fuesen las mordidas que El le daba; acarició la zona con cuidado, mas marcas desaparecían de a poco y se esforzó mas por ser delicado cuando viajó por las piernas hasta los muslos internos, retirando el cinto y faldón, dejándole una visión perfecta del miembro rosado, este dio un respingo al sentir los dedos ásperos pero que con cariño le tocaban.

La mano del rubio subía y bajaba por la extensión del azabache y este con lentitud se movía, estaba resbaloso y comenzaba a salirse el semen de su interior pero eso solo permitió que fuese mas fácil subir y bajar por el pene de su pareja haciendo obscenos sonidos al golpetear la pelvis; se estaba cansando pero no quería parar, cada vez iba mas rápido, cada vez ese miembro en su interior golpeaba con fuerza su próstata, ah, demonios! Que bien se sentía! —deja que me corra!— gimió angustiado, Naruto presionaba con fuerza su pulgar sobre el orificio de su pene.

Al escuchar la súplica del azabache, Naruto fue conciente de lo que hacia, aquel movimiento se sentía tan bien y ver el rostro excitado de su koi lo tenía sumido en un trance. Se reincorporó sin soltar la polla hinchada, vio que Uchiha se sostenía con fuerza de la soga que lo colgaba y la cortó, el azabache cayó de golpe tragándose por completo el miembro canela y corriéndose con fuerza - ya que Naruto le había soltado para sostenerlo por la espalda y cintura.

La opresión era dolorosa pero no suficiente, Naruto siempre necesitaba de un poco mas para acabar por segunda vez.

Sasuke respiraba con fuerza, movió los brazos, aun atados, y los colocó tras el cuello del ojiazul, le besó con ganas la boca, metiendo la lengua en la cavidad ajena y sacándola con rapidez, así lo hizo un par de veces, penetrando la boca del rubio con su lengua y gimiendo bajito dentro de ella mientras Naruto le sostenía de las nalgas y lo movía un poco, terminando por eyacular, otra vez, en su interior.

—Creo...— Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja —que ahora si voy a deshacerme de la ropa.

—Na., — le respondió risueño —consérvala, Sasuke, de recuerdo'_tebayo_

—_Dobe_— le dijo dándole un ligero cabezazo en el costado. Naruto era un pervertido. Aunque mas lo era el porque le gustaba que Naruto fuese así.

**.**

***0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0***

**.**

**RND!**

**.**

**.**

***0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0*.*0***

**.**

_**Notitas!**_

_**Ey, what`s up!**_

_**Y que tal? Les gusto?**_

_**Bueno, y así pude haber seguido y seguido… con mas de su vida y quien sabe que cositas mas habrían en ese ático… **__- la imaginación de Kan vuela!__** - como sea, pero era un honesto y debía acabarlo en algún momento.**_

_**El link de la comunidad es este: **_

_**EL link de la imagen es este:**_

_**Y como ffnet es un jodido traidor ya no permite seleccionar texto asi que…**_

_**Espero puedan ver la imagen al menos.**_

_**Kane Off! **_


End file.
